


Let's Not Pretend to Care

by celeste9



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Extra Treat, Hand Jobs, Humor, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kylo Ren Redemption, Multi, Past Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Polyamory, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-03 04:29:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12741042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celeste9/pseuds/celeste9
Summary: Finn, Rey, and Poe don't particularly like Kylo Ren, and he doesn't particularly like them either.That doesn't stop them from wanting to have sex.





	Let's Not Pretend to Care

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ambiguously](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambiguously/gifts).



> Title from 'One Night Only' from Dreamgirls. Set in some nebulous timeline in which Kylo defects to the Resistance and doesn't kill his dad.

“Fuck Kylo Ren!” Rey exclaimed, barely through the door into the quarters she and Finn shared with Poe.

“Unexpected,” Poe said, “but you know I support your choices.”

Her forehead creased as her eyes narrowed, before they almost immediately widened. “Ugh! No, kriff. He’s such a… a… dick.”

“Sure,” Poe agreed.

“I mean, I know he’s… he’s Han and Leia’s son and everything,” Rey said, face pinched like the words made her ill, “but what is he doing here? After what he did to you?”

Poe averted his eyes. “He… interrogated me. I had something he wanted and wouldn’t give it to him.”

“Is that what you’re calling it now? Interrogation? Don’t you want to just… punch his stupid face?”

“I might have had the odd fantasy or two, sure. I’d love to hit him for you, honestly, but I know you don’t need me to and that’s not really how we do things around here.”

“I’ve punched him in the face.” Rey sounded incredibly pleased with herself.

Poe tried not to smile. “He’s your sparring partner.”

“I might have enjoyed it a lot.” She moved closer, settling over Poe’s lap, her knees astride his hips in the chair. “Some of it was for you.”

“I accept this gift,” Poe said, loosely holding Rey around the waist.

“I can do it again,” Rey offered, and Poe laughed.

-

“It’s weird,” Finn said, as he and Poe sat perched on the top of a wall overlooking the tarmac, sharing a plate of food. “Seeing him here.”

Poe settled his gaze in the same direction Finn was looking, down at where Kylo was hunched over on the ground, welding something for the _Falcon._ “I guess especially for you.”

“He’s different. Still a dick, but less terrifying. I mean, he can’t tell anyone what to do anymore and there’s a decided lack of murder. But I still spend most of the time wanting to knee him in the crotch.”

“Seems logical.”

“Rey says I should spar with them. Then I can knee him in the crotch to my heart’s content.”

“It’s been working for her.”

“Yeah.” Finn took the last fried chip, still watching Kylo as he chewed.

Poe wet his lips. “Uh, so, in the interests of full disclosure, Kylo Ren and I used to be a thing. Before he was Kylo Ren. When he was Ben.”

“What?” Finn turned and gave Poe his full attention. “You fucked Kylo?”

“I didn’t say that exactly--”

“And then he took you prisoner? And mind-fucked you?”

“Uh. Yeah. Basically.”

“That’s kriffing messed up,” Finn said finally.

“Right?”

“I’m kinda relieved I don’t have any ex-boyfriends, honestly.”

Poe draped his arm around Finn’s shoulders and leaned in. “If I have it my way, you’ll never have any.”

Finn laughed. “That’s awfully bold of you.”

“Come on. You gonna let this slip away?”

“Dunno. Maybe you want a second go with your ex.”

“Aw, fuck him,” Poe said, looking over at the dark, solitary figure of Kylo Ren on the tarmac again. “He didn’t know a good thing when he had it.”

“Lucky me and Rey do,” Finn said, stealing the last biscuit, just like he always stole the last of everything.

Not that Poe let him, or anything.

-

Finn and Rey came sweaty into their quarters, dressed in sweats and tank tops. Poe would be lying if he said he didn’t appreciate the view, and he prided himself on his honesty.

“I kneed Kylo in the crotch,” Finn proclaimed triumphantly, while Rey smiled approvingly at him.

Poe’s mouth twitched while he tried not to smile. “Congratulations.”

“Finn’s gonna spar with us now. So we can both hit Kylo whenever we like,” Rey explained, slipping her shirt off over her head.

Like he’d said. Good view.

“Only,” Finn said, pushing Rey over to the bed, kneeling over her hips when she settled back, grinning. “I wasn’t expecting it to be quite that… hot.”

“Hot?” Poe repeated, arching an eyebrow.

“Charged,” Finn went on. “Like, sexually.”

Rey hooked her leg around the back of Finn’s knee to knock him over onto his back, climbing over him instead, licking up his neck. Poe’s mouth went a bit dry as he watched from his desk.

“Wasn’t sure if they were gonna start fucking or what.”

Rey’s forehead crinkled. “Ugh. I’m not fucking Kylo. Why does everyone keep saying that?”

Finn’s shoulders lifted in a small shrug, his hands on Rey’s hips. “Just saying it like I see it.”

Rolling her hips forward against Finn, Rey said, “I only want to fuck you and Poe.”

“Hell, yes,” Poe and Finn both said at the same time, and Rey laughed into Finn’s neck.

-

“Poe,” Rey said carefully, climbing into his lap. She was biting her lip, like she was nervous, like she’d done something wrong.

“What’s the matter, darling?” Poe asked, looping his arms around her, liking the slightly exasperated edge to her expression at his use of the endearment.

“I did something,” she said, her hands fluttering at Poe’s temple. “Can I… can I show you? It will be easier.”

Hesitating, Poe considered what she was suggesting. Rey was so, so careful with his mind, knowing what had happened to him, but Poe couldn’t help the reflexive ‘do not want’ reaction he had to her abilities, even knowing her, trusting her, loving her.

“Okay,” he said finally, and Rey brushed her lips over his forehead.

The vision in Poe’s mind was slightly hazy, the colors a bit dim, not like watching a holovid but not quite like a memory, either. He knew it wasn’t a memory – or at least, it wasn’t his memory; he knew it was one of Rey’s. He was seeing it like it was something he’d done only he had never sparred with Kylo Ren; he had never felt this sort of strength and grace and ease of motion before.

But that feeling, that hot, primal need, he knew what that was. He recognized the – how had Finn put it? –  the _charge,_ as he – Rey – grappled with Kylo, as their bodies touched, as they breathed into each others’ faces.

He wasn’t surprised when he felt Kylo’s mouth on his – fuck, _Rey’s,_ not his – almost like he remembered, but not quite.

“I’m sorry,” Rey was breathing into Poe’s ear as he came back to himself, as he came out of the memory and was just himself again, with Rey perched in his lap, looking flushed and anxious.

Poe didn’t really know what he should say. He wasn’t even sure what he felt. “Where was Finn?”

“Um. That’s the next bit.” Her fingers danced over his skin. “Can I show you more?”

Poe nodded and then he was in his head again, or in Rey’s head, and he could feel her confusion and her anger and beneath it all, that spark of lust. She – he – fuck, whoever – was breathing heavily and shoving down her shame along with her desire.

But Finn, Finn was smirking, a sheen of sweat on his skin, so kriffing beautiful, and Poe didn’t know how much of that thought was his and how much was Rey’s. Finn said, “Told you, didn’t I?”

And Rey’s skin was heating up to match the high flush in Kylo’s pale cheeks.

“Fuck you,” Kylo said, though whether it was aimed at Finn or at Rey was anyone’s guess. He tried to push past them but Finn caught his wrist, nudged him back again, forcefully pinning him, and lust sparked in Rey’s belly again as she watched.

“What the fuck,” Kylo snarled as he pushed back, and Finn made this growling sound under his breath as he held Kylo there.

Poe was fairly certain the desire surging within him was only partly Rey, and the rest was genuinely him. He bit his lip and felt Rey kiss his neck as they surfaced from the memory.

“What…” Poe swallowed. “What, uh, what happened after that?”

“Nothing, really. We sparred some more. Everyone was weirdly turned on. We stopped after a while and Finn fucked me in the fresher. I think probably Kylo was listening but he was gone when we came out.”

“Kriff.”

“I felt like… like everyone knew? Like they were looking at us in the corridor and judging us. So… so I wanted to tell you. And we didn’t actually do anything.” Rey ground down against him and it felt like a distraction, or maybe an apology. “Are you mad?”

“No, Rey. I’m not mad. But I’m maybe confused.”

“Me, too,” she said, and slipped her hand between them. “I still want to kriffing punch him in the nose, all the time. But…”

“Yeah,” Poe said, and helped Rey distract them both.

-

Finn and Rey kept up their sparring sessions with Kylo Ren, and Poe had no illusions that they didn’t continue to be strangely, awkwardly sexual. Sometimes he wondered if they ever did go through with it, if the tension overwhelmed them and they fucked in a sweaty tangle on the gym floor or something, if they would admit it to Poe. If they would show him, or something.

He wondered if he wanted them to.

Preoccupied with his inappropriate train of thought, Poe found himself suddenly face-to-face with the tall, dark bulk of Kylo Ren himself. Poe just narrowly avoided smacking into him.

“Ren,” Poe said, head tilting back to look at his face.

“Dameron.”

“Heard you’ve been enjoying getting your ass handed to you by my partners.”

A faint flush rose in Kylo’s pale cheeks. “They exaggerate. They are learning.”

“Seems to me they don’t actually have much to learn.”

“They are overconfident. Particularly Rey.”

Poe snorted. “Sounds like someone I used to know.”

The flush in Kylo’s cheeks deepened until he turned away, obviously uncomfortable. Poe felt a sudden pang, a memory of pain he hadn’t thought about in years, watching Kylo walk away from him.

“You know you… you could have said goodbye,” Poe said, and watched Kylo pause, his shoulders tensing.

“It wouldn’t have made a difference,” Kylo said eventually.

Poe said, “It would have to me,” and he walked away first.

-

“Poe,” said a distinctly long-suffering voice from some distance away.

Poe glanced down from his perch on top of _Black One_ and smiled at Finn and Rey. “Hey.”

“I know you love your ship and all but you seriously can’t stay up there all night on your birthday,” Finn admonished.

“Is that an actual fact or just--”

“The actual good booze will be gone before you even make it to your own kriffing party and you’ll be stuck with the hangar bay moonshine Snap cooks up,” Rey pointed out.

“I see your meaning,” Poe said, sliding down off the back of _Black One_ for Finn to catch him. “Thanks, babe,” he said, kissing Finn’s nose, which wrinkled.

“There’s a perfectly good ladder right there.”

“It’s not as pretty as you, and it doesn’t have your strong arms.”

Rey snorted a laugh and tugged at their wrists. “Come on, we’re serious about the good booze.”

It was honestly a compelling argument so Poe let himself be led away. And, to be fair, as much as he loved tinkering with his ship, it wasn’t going to be a hardship spending the evening drinking and hopefully dancing or maybe snuggling with Finn and Rey. Or more than that, after, depending on how tipsy they were when they got back to their quarters.

The common area was crowded when they arrived; Finn and Rey hadn’t been exaggerating. Clearly everyone had decided that Poe wasn’t actually necessary at his own party and they’d been enjoying themselves without him. Poe couldn’t really find it in himself to be miffed; particularly not when Jessika Pava greeted him enthusiastically with a sloppy kiss to his cheek, three sheets to the wind.

Rey snagged a bottle of good Corellian whiskey and they holed off in a corner, content to share the bottle between themselves in peace, Rey’s leg slung over Poe’s thigh and Finn’s arm curled behind his shoulders.

They had a good view, watching what Poe liked to think of as the awkward mating rituals of his pilots, watching everyone relax and let loose a little. They also had a good view of the doorway. Poe was starting to feel warm and easy, the alcohol settling in, when Kylo Ren strode through.

The chatter around him dipped obviously but when he came farther in, looking over everyone’s heads like he was determined not to make eye contact, the group seemed to collectively decide to ignore him.

Well, mostly.

“Who invited him?” Rey asked, her body a tense line Poe could feel, all coiled rage.

“I did.”

Poe was met with twin stares. “But you hate him! We hate him!”

“Yeah. But… it’s complicated.”

“Second go with your ex?” Finn teased.

Poe could feel his skin flushing. “Only… only with you guys, too,” he found himself saying. He wasn’t sure he had actually meant to say that.

They were staring again. “What,” Rey said, flat and confused.

He felt too hot, and in his head the images from Rey’s mind kept running through over and over, Finn pressing Kylo into the wall, Rey kissing him. He didn’t understand why he wanted this, and he thought probably he shouldn’t, but he was finding it difficult to care.

“What if I told you,” Poe said slowly, “that I’d like to watch?”

“You always like to watch,” Rey reminded him, her breath warm on his skin.

“A bit differently this time,” he said, and let his gaze linger obviously on Kylo.

Poe heard Rey’s breath hitch and Finn’s fingers stilled in their meandering journey over Poe’s thigh.

“Okay,” Finn said. “Do you mean what I think you mean?”

“Probably.”

“Poe,” Rey started.

“It’s my birthday, remember.”

“Poe!”

Poe laid his hands out on the tops of his thighs, palms up. Rey clasped one, and Finn the other. “It’s like this,” he said. “Kylo’s a dick. You know it, I know it. He might not be Snoke’s evil guard dog anymore but he’s never going to be… But maybe he has a great ass and you guys should check it out.”

Finn snorted.

Rey said, “What the hell, Poe?”

“I’m just saying, you don’t actually have to like someone to be attracted to them, and that’s okay. You don’t have to like them to fuck them, either, and I think you’d enjoy it.” Poe used to, anyway, and he didn’t think Kylo’s skills in the bedroom could have changed _that_ dramatically. “And… I’d enjoy it. If you did.”

“You want to watch us fuck Kylo,” Finn said slowly, enunciating carefully.

“I mean, if you’d be into it. I think we’ve already discovered you would be.”

Rey’s gaze had slid from the side of Poe’s face over to Kylo. She was chewing on her lip, her eyes bright and considering. “You think we could do it?”

“It’s us,” Finn said, seeming half-offended at the suggestion that anyone could turn them down.

Rey turned and grinned at Finn, and Poe felt his stomach flip. Kriff. They were gonna do it, and Kylo wouldn’t know what hit him.

Rey took a large swallow of the whiskey, leaning over Poe to share a deep kiss with Finn. “Let’s dance,” she murmured, and Poe had a pretty good idea of what her plan was.

She stood up and grabbed Finn’s hands, pulling him up. She smiled at Poe, her hazel eyes warm and bright and tinted with mischief. “This is the start of the show,” she promised, and Poe’s pants might have felt just a little bit tighter, all of a sudden.

They took a spot in the crowd, in good view of both Poe and Kylo, and were just themselves. Poe found them effortlessly sexy, though he admitted he might have been biased; they didn’t have to try and it never looked like they were trying. They laughed when Finn accidentally elbowed Snap as they moved and when Rey overbalanced on a dance step and fell into Finn. They were all smiles and easy affection, hands sliding over each others’ bodies, leaning in to whisper to each other, mouths meeting, Finn’s lips trailing over Rey’s jaw.

They moved like they understood each other, like they had this subliminal connection, and with an intimacy born of familiarity. Poe loved watching them, and when he looked he noticed that Kylo was watching them, too, as they had planned on, his gaze drawn to them.

Kylo himself appeared awkward and out of place, looming alone in a corner. He clutched a glass too tightly and he reminded Poe of when they’d been young, when Kylo had been an ungainly teenager uncertain of his place. But Poe recognized the look in Kylo’s eyes too, as he watched Finn and Rey, the look that meant he wanted something he wished he didn’t.

He used to look at Poe like that.

Poe also knew what was coming next.

Kylo pushed through the crowd until he disappeared through the door. Rey was frowning over at Poe and Finn looked mildly offended.

Poe got to his feet and went over to them, sliding his arms around their waists. Before he could say anything, Finn said, “What a kriffing dick.”

Trying not to laugh, Poe steered them to the door. “He’s just making things interesting. Come on, we can catch him in the hall.”

No one seemed to care much that Poe was exiting his own party; if they even noticed, he figured they would just assume he was off to have a private party with his hot partners. Which, honestly, was probably what he would have been doing without the Kylo Ren complication.

“Hey, asshole,” Rey called out when they caught up to Kylo.

He actually stopped and turned, which was too hilarious for Poe not to laugh. If he’d known it was that easy to get Ben to not walk away from him -

“We were in the middle of something,” Rey went on.

Kylo arched an eyebrow. “You’re clearly still in the middle of something, and it’s got nothing to do with me.”

“You might be surprised,” Finn said, which made Kylo’s gaze dart curiously from him, to Rey, to Poe, and back to Rey.

“You were watching us.” Rey took a step closer to Kylo.

“So were a lot of people. You weren’t exactly being inconspicuous.” Kylo’s cheeks were flushing again. It was a habit he’d had since he was a kid that he seemed to never have broken free of.

“Did you enjoy the show?”

Kylo swallowed. “Seen better.”

Finn laughed. “Where, on the _Finalizer_? Watch a lot of good porn on the holonet? I guess your feed wasn’t as restricted as ours.”

“I don’t watch porn.”

“You used to,” Poe pointed out, earning a glare from Kylo and snickers from Finn and Rey.

“Yeah, I bet you’re enjoying this,” Kylo ground out between his teeth. “You can say whatever you want, heroes of the Resistance, and rub my nose in the dirt, ‘cause I deserve it, right? And it’s not like I can do anything about it.”

“You do,” Rey said, moving forward again, “and you can’t.” She backed Kylo up against the wall and Poe wondered if Kylo realized how it looked, like he was retreating from a slip of a girl half his size.

Then again, Poe wouldn’t blame him. You didn’t want to be on Rey’s bad side.

“You think,” Rey said slowly, and now Finn was moving to join her, both of them pressing Kylo into the wall, “we should be nice to you? You think we should welcome you with open arms, and forget what you’ve done? Because you want to change? Because you’re sorry?”

“No,” Kylo said, hands clenching into fists.

“No?” Finn repeated.

“Fuck you.” Kylo pushed Rey off of him, fury sparking in his eyes, but Rey pushed him right back and that was it, the three of them were grappling in the corridor and Poe felt that he really, really shouldn’t be this turned on by violence.

Of course, it was his birthday, and he was set to have a truly excellent gift.

Poe startled when Kylo made a harsh sound, a breath through his nose and a strangled, bitten-off groan. He realized that Finn had his hand around Kylo’s dick through his pants, lightly squeezing.

“Don’t pretend,” Rey said quietly, and Kylo pushed them away from him.

Rey glanced at Poe from over her shoulder and he moved forward, pressing closer to Kylo than he had been since… Well, it didn’t matter.

“You aren’t fooling anyone,” he murmured. “Let them take you to our room.”

“What the fuck kind of game is this?”

“Just a fuck. That’s all.”

“Why?”

Kylo was hunching over, like he used to do to put himself more on Poe’s level, and Poe didn’t know if he even realized he was doing it. Poe leaned up and in, so his breath would ghost over Kylo’s skin. “You owe me. And don’t pretend you’re not interested. You were always a terrible liar.”

He moved back.

Finn and Rey took his place. Rey twisted her fingers into the ends of Kylo’s long hair, pulling. Finn roughly squeezed between his legs again and Kylo let out a choked whine before biting his lip.

He said, “Not here,” and was met with matching predatory grins.

Honestly Poe was mildly surprised there hadn’t been more of a fight; he had half-expected their little wrestling match to last longer, for it to turn into something resembling their sparring sessions except deteriorating more violently and more quickly. Until maybe they actually started making out in the corridor.

(Poe was maybe slightly disappointed.)

But this was fine.

Their quarters weren’t far. Poe remembered Rey saying that she had felt like everyone was watching her, like they knew, after she had kissed Kylo, and he wondered maybe if he would have felt the same now if he hadn’t had so much of that Corellian whiskey.

Because right now he didn’t care.

Inside their room Poe turned the lights on but kept them dim, turning and watching the other three. Kylo looked like he was desperately trying to appear surer of himself than he actually felt, and Rey and Finn were exchanging glances like they were plotting.

Rey raised her hand and then Kylo was on his back on the bed, staring up at her, her mouth curving in a triumphant smirk.

Poe’s cock twitched and he felt like he was suddenly fully hard just from the sight of it. He pulled his chair around and sat down, loosely cupping himself, as Rey and Finn climbed up onto the bed after Kylo, grinning at each other.

Poe knew those looks. He was fairly certain Kylo didn’t, however.

In fact, Kylo was looking at him.

“You mean to--”

Poe arched an eyebrow. “Enjoy my present? Damn right.”

When Kylo made as if to get up, Rey shoved him back down. “Stay,” she said, firmness in her tone, and Finn chuckled.

“Best to do as she says,” he suggested.

Of course, Kylo pressed.

Rey pushed him back down again, and then she slapped his cheek.

Kylo’s eyes widened and he bucked up while Rey straddled his hips and held him down with the Force.

Poe undid the button of his pants, breath hissing between his teeth.

Finn and Rey made quick work of Kylo’s clothes, until he was laid on the bed bare beneath them. He was kriffing massive, muscled chest and arms and thighs, and Finn and Rey spread their hands over him like they couldn’t help but touch. They kissed over him, mouths meeting in a wet, hungry slide, and Kylo whimpered as he watched them.

“Not yet,” Rey said, barely separated from Finn. “Don’t be greedy.” She whispered into Finn’s ear and Finn grinned and kissed her hard.

“I’m interested,” he said, and Rey sucked on his neck before she divested him of his pants.

“Kneel over him,” Rey directed, and Finn eagerly obliged.

Kylo slid his hands up Finn’s thighs as though he no longer cared about presenting the illusion that he wasn’t into whatever was on offer. His cock was hard where it curved up towards his belly and Poe was edging into uncomfortable himself, his pants too tight. He lowered the zip, licking his palm before sliding his hand inside to grip himself.

He could almost imagine the wet heat of Kylo’s mouth as he swallowed Finn’s dick, as Finn groaned and closed his eyes. Rey crawled around behind him, pulling his shirt off, her hands smoothing over his abs, his chest, tweaking his nipples. She bit his shoulder and Finn grunted, while Kylo’s fingers dug into his thighs and he licked around the head of his cock.

Rey looked back at Poe for a second, mischief all over her face, before saying, “My turn.”

She wriggled out of her clothes with speed and sat towards the head of the bed, spreading her legs and getting Kylo to lie between them. “Let’s see how good you are with your hands,” she said, and Kylo’s cheeks were burning as he touched her.

Rey made a soft sound in her throat and Finn moved around to embrace her, kissing her while Kylo rubbed his fingertip in circles between her legs. He seemed less certain of himself than before but like he was hoping no one would notice; it occurred to Poe that he probably had no idea what to do with a woman.

He couldn’t help his laugh.

Everyone looked at him.

“Sorry,” he said, “sorry, I shouldn’t interrupt but… Finn, maybe you should help.”

“I kriffing hate you,” Kylo said. His pale skin was deeply flushed now and he was staring at Rey like he was hoping her body would divulge its secrets to him.

“Have you only ever fucked Poe?” Rey asked in surprise.

Kylo looked as though he would actually like to disappear between Rey’s legs. “There were more important things to be concerned with than sex.”

Finn was laughing, deep and amused. “Even the troopers fooled around sometimes.”

“I had more important--”

“Yes, we get it,” Rey said, rolling her eyes.

“Come here, babe,” Finn said, lying on his back. He gripped Rey’s thighs when she knelt over him and Rey threw her head back and moaned at the touch of his mouth.

Kylo sat there awkwardly, hovering. His eyes were wide as he watched, clearly captivated, but equally as clearly, he had no clue what to do now.

“For fuck’s sake, touch her,” Poe said, sliding his palm up and down his cock. “I think you can figure it out.”

It seemed for a moment like Kylo was going to ignore him out of spite but the desire to have his hands on Rey’s bare skin won out. He was tentative but Rey bared her throat to him and Kylo sucked at her pulse point, grazing his teeth over her neck, his large hands smoothing over her skin.

It was a hell of a sight, the three of them.

Rey was trembling, thighs clenching, her nails digging into Kylo’s waist as she reached for him to steady herself. She sighed Finn’s name, breath heaving when she came.

Carefully she moved off Finn, sprawling onto the bed, and Finn wiped his mouth and kissed her, over and over, while Kylo stroked one hand lightly over Finn’s spine, like he couldn’t help but do it.

Finn moved, reaching to shove Kylo over onto his back. He curled his hand over Kylo’s dick and stroked, while Kylo bit down on his lip hard. “I’m good with my hands, Ren. You want to find out?”

“You should say yes. He is very good,” Rey agreed, and as Finn twisted his wrist she raised her hand in a gesture Poe had come to recognize, squeezing her fist closed.

Kylo made a faint choking sound and Poe could almost feel it himself, like the ghost of remembrance, the tightening in his throat, amplifying sensation.

Rey released him and Kylo wheezed, his eyes so big and dark, Finn’s hand still moving on him. “You…” he tried, but that was as far as he got.

Rey leaned down, kissing his neck, then brushing her lips lightly over his. “What’s the matter, Kylo? No fun unless you’re doing it to someone else?”

But Poe recognized the look in Kylo’s face, the look of someone enjoying something he didn’t think he should. He was pretty sure Rey recognized it, too.

“Should we see if you’ve learned anything?” Rey asked, tossing Poe a mischievous smile over her shoulder.

“I support it,” he said, and Rey laughed.

She pulled Kylo to her, spreading her legs, and he buried his face between her thighs. She made an encouraging hum and said, voice beginning to roughen, “Please continue practicing. Yes, like that. Mmm, that’s very good.”

Her hands were in his hair, tugging as she wanted, and Finn was lazily attending to them both. His mouth on Rey’s breast, then Kylo’s shoulder, his hand sliding beneath Kylo to grip him before he stroked himself a moment.

“Finn,” Poe said, thumb rubbing over the slit of his cock, and Finn looked over to him, lips curving upwards. “Can you fuck him? Please?”

A shudder ran through Kylo’s back and Finn’s smile was broadening. “Absolutely, pal, let me get on that. Rey? Good idea?”

“Great idea,” she agreed, her head thrown back against the wall, her hands still tangled in Kylo’s hair.

Kylo made a muffled groaning sound between Rey’s legs but he was lifting his hips, arching his back as he got more onto his knees.

Finn rubbed his hands down Kylo’s spine. “Oh, so good, for once. Didn’t know you had it in you to be helpful.”

He found the lube in the drawer where they kept it and coated his fingers, sliding two into Kylo’s ass to earn another muffled, drawn-out groan. Rey moaned to match, pressing Kylo’s head down.

“Holy fuck,” Poe muttered, tightening his grip a moment to pull himself back from the edge.

Finn opened Kylo up steadily and efficiently, fingers moving in and out, twisting a little. Poe could tell he was eager by his speed; sometimes Finn liked to drag it out, and sometimes he liked to finger Poe until he came just from that.

But not this time, not with Kylo.

“He does have a great ass,” Finn mused, gliding the back of his hand down over the curve of it.

He slicked himself with the lube and pushed in; Kylo was shuddering, his forehead pressing into the mattress in between Rey’s legs. She let him stay like that for a while, playing with his hair while Finn slowly drew out and rammed back in, and Poe wondered if this was the first time anyone had fucked Kylo since Poe.

Then he realized he had answered his own question.

Rey used her grip on Kylo’s hair to direct him back to her, her breathing growing more uneven. Finn’s hands were on Kylo’s hips, holding him, his gaze darting from Rey to the slide of his cock in and out of Kylo and back to Rey again.

“You guys are fucking gorgeous, if you had any idea how hot you look,” Poe said, speeding up his own movements, roughly timing his hand to Finn’s thrusts.

Finn smiled at him, and Rey moaned as Kylo brought her off, her hands moving down to his shoulders and clenching there, nails in his skin. Kylo attempted to move away, rising up higher on his knees, but Rey held him there.

“No,” she said, “no, fuck, please, just…”

And Kylo looked her in the face, sort of half-smiling and half-wondering, and Poe desperately wanted to know what he was thinking.

He bent down again, kissing her belly and moving lower, spreading her thighs and making her mewl.

“He’s a good learner,” Finn said, reaching around to fist Kylo’s cock again, bringing him off in a few strokes. “Probably earned this, yeah?”

Kylo pressed his face to the inside of Rey’s thigh and she stroked his hair, uncommonly kind. Poe saw the way Finn’s movement got a bit jerkier as he rocked into Kylo, less coordinated, and knew it meant he was close; he flicked his thumb over the head of his cock and slid his palm up and down, biting his lip as he watched.

Finn clutched Kylo’s waist, bending over him, groaning through his teeth. Rey reached out to stroke his arm as Finn slowed and stopped, resting there, and Poe spilled over himself seconds later.

“Fuck,” he murmured, unable to tear his eyes away from the sweaty, tangled pile of them, as Finn rolled over and kissed Rey while Kylo lay there like he didn’t know what to do.

Poe found some tissues to clean himself up while the tension in the room seemed to minutely increase, sex haze fading into awkwardness while they considered what they had done. Kylo and Rey were already pushing away from each other and Kylo was using the sheet to wipe himself off.

“We are never doing that again,” Rey proclaimed, a hot flush in her cheeks. “So… so don’t think we will.”

Kylo was scowling. “You assume I’d want to.”

There was uncertainty hovering in Finn’s expression. “Um, right, yeah. Definitely never again.”

Poe got up, not bothering to fasten his pants back up. He pushed Kylo over farther, earning some grumbled swearing, and wedged himself between Rey and Finn, half-draped over them. “Absolutely not,” he agreed.

“Right,” Rey mumbled into Poe’s shoulder, though she sounded less sure than she probably wanted to.

“Glad we’re agreed,” Finn said, squirming a little to get out from beneath Poe’s armpit.

“But it was a very excellent present, thank you,” Poe said, and Rey and Finn kissed whatever parts of him they could reach.

“Fuck you guys,” Kylo muttered, disappearing on the other side of the bed, presumably locating his clothes.

 _Should’ve recorded it,_ Poe thought. What a missed opportunity.

So… maybe just one more time.


End file.
